Deja Vu, I love you
by Chunkles40
Summary: Set a few weeks after Prom. A hostage situation takes place at Seattle Grace, with lifechanging consequences...MerDer
1. Late Night Nightmares

Authors Note: Set a few weeks after Prom. A hostage situation takes place at Seattle Grace, with life-changing consequences...MerDer. (P.S. the areas in** Bold **are dreams) READ AND REVIEW!!

Title: Deja Vu, I love you.

Chapter 1.

**''Penny for your thoughts?''**

**''Meredith? Meredith!!''**

**''No pulse! No pulse!''**

Meredith woke with a start. Wiping the back of her hand over her forehead, she realised she was almost soaked in a cold sweat. George and Izzy to her door, and started banging the door. ''Meredith, Mer, are you okay? We heard you yelling-''

''And not in your usual way'' George interrupted.

Meredith clambered out of her bed, and headed towards the door, swinging it open.

''I have a feeling'' She told them. ''Another one. But, this one is different''

George and Izzy looked at each other. They remembered the last time Meredith had a bad feeling of some sort; the code black situation. Suddenly, Meredith pushed the pair out of the way, and headed to the bathroom. From the other side of the door, George and Izzy could here Meredith throwing up.

At work, Meredith didn't feel any better, in fact, she felt worse, but continued with her pre-rounds. Heading towards her first patient of the morning, Meredith turned the corner of a hallway and noticed Derek at the end of the corridor. They had spoken since Prom, and Meredith had no intention of starting now, not while she felt so ill. She glanced to her right, and spotted a quick getaway route; the elevator. Scurried inside hoping to escape the awkward conversation with Derek, but he too managed to jump in the elevator.

''Hi'' Derek smiled, with his trademark McDreamy grin.

''Hi Dr.Shepherd'' Meredith relpied, flicking through some patient charts.

''Ouch.'' Derek laughed sarcastically. ''Got out of the wrong side of bed today Meredith?''

''No. It's just...'' She looked up into his sparkling eyes. She hesitated, ''...I have a feeling. That something bad is going to happen. I've had this feeling before.''

Derek's smile suddenly disappeared, as he too remembered the last time Meredith had a 'feeling'. Before he could say anything, the elevator had already stopped, and Meredith had left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, short chapter i know. But the storyline is pretty good (i think). If you want more chapters, then please review. Bad reviews, good reviews, any...Thank you!! D


	2. Chicken! Chicken!

Chapter 2.

Meredith had been working a full 24-hours, but finally managed to find time to get what little sleep she could manage. Closing the door behind her, Meredith slumped onto one of the beds in the on-call room. Just as her head hit the pillow, a nurse knocked the door and entered. ''Dr. Grey?'' Meredith graoned and sat up. ''There's a phone call for you.'' Meredith headed towards the nurses station, and picked up the reciever.

''Hello?''

_''Hi Mer, it's me, Finn''_

''Oh hi.''

_''Im sorry, are you busy?''_

''No, i was just...sleeping'' she lied.

_''Oh. Um, i just wanted to ask you, um, if you wanted to go out some time, thats all?''_

''Well, i can't right now, it's just-''

_''That you're busy, right?''_

''No. Not at the moment.''

_''I haven't seen you in two weeks. More fool me, huh?''_

''No, Finn- Finn?''

The end of the line was dead. Meredith rubbed her forehead. And headed back to the on-call room, and slumped down on the bed again. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

**''I uh, i got bit by a dog. Nice, huh?''**

**''Penny for your thoughts, maybe i'll take it out in trade?''**

**''Meredith? Meredith!! Wake up!!!''**

''Meredith! Wake up!!'' Cristina called her, shoving her shoulder. Meredith opened her eyes, and sat up, a little confused. ''Whats wrong?''

''You. You are what's wrong. Why were you screaming?''

''I was?''

''Yeah, for a minute there i thought McDreamy was in here with you, but i just saw him headed to the O.R.''

''I...I was dreaming.''

''Seriously? What was it about? McDreamy? McSteamy? Both?'' Cristina's voice started to work up with excitement.

''None. I'm not sure what it was about. It was, blurry.''

Meredith felt a sudden wash of nausea, and dashed to the toilet. Cristina quickly followed in tow.

''Yep, i know the feeling. Happened to me once.'' Cristina hinted.

''Don't jump to conclusions. It's just a stomach bug. Or food poisoning. Or something''

''Only one way to find out.'' Cristina raised her eyesbrows, and left Meredith to woddle back to the on-call room.

Meredith got locked her car, and made her way up the path to her house.

''Hi'' George said, but Meredith just ignored him and ran up into her room. Her conversation with Cristina had been playing on her mind constantly, but she was already thinking ahead. Just as she reached in her drawer, she heard His voice. McDreamy. She went downstairs, to see what he had come for.

''Hi'' He said, as George closed the door. ''I just came to, uh..see if you're okay.''

''Why wouldn't i be?'' Meredith smiled. As Derek smiled back, a small tingle ran down her back, and her heart skipped a beat.

''Well, you said that you, had a feeling.''

''False alarm i suppose, i'm still here.''

''Right.'' Derek started to feel uncomfortable, now that he knew Meredith was okay, he had no real reason to be there.

''So, hows Finn?'' He asked, not realising what he had said, but the words had already fallen out of his mouth.

''He's good. We're good.'' Meredith lied. That was not the truth at all, in fact, she felt as though she and Finn were at rock bottom. Almost.

''Good. Good.''

''We're taking things slow.'' She told him. Not that she needed Derek's approval, but she didn't quite undestand what made her say it.

''Oh, like you're not-''

''No.'' Both Meredith and Derek began to blush.

''Actually, Derek, there is something i was hoping to talk to you about.'' Now's the time, Meredith thought, you have to tell him. Even if you're not, you have to tell him you could be pregnant, after all he's the only one that could be the father.

''Yeah?'' Derek replied, a hint of happiness in his voice.

''Um..I was just wondering if you could help me on Mr. Macclefield's chart tomorrow.'' Chicken! Meredith thought to herself.

''Oh right.'' Derek said, feeling slightly disappointed. He turned to the door, and left.

''But Meredith, you already did Mr. Macclefield's chart'' George claimed.

''I know George!'' Meredith yelled, she ran upstairs and grebbed the box out of her drawer. She walked across the hallway, into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. A few minutes later, she was sat on the toilet seat staring at the pregnancy test, awaiting her result...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Reviews please!!! Thank you! P


	3. Stairwell revelations

Meredith sat on the floor of the bathroom, for at least half an hour, staring at the green positive sign on the stick. A part of her wanted to run downstairs and scream for joy at Izzy and George. Another part of her wanted to flush her head down the toilet, and hope that somehow it was all a dream. Before Meredith could properly get her round the fact she was going to be a mother, Izzy was knocking at the bathroom door, asking to use the shower. Meredith threw the pregnancy test and the box into the trash can, and went into her bedroom to get ready for work.

Izzy closed the bathroom door behind her, and grabbed a tissue from off the shelf. ''I hate flu's'' She said to herself. As she threw her tissue away, Izzy noticed the pregnancy test in the trash. Using another tissue, she picked up the stick, revealing Meredith's secret.

At work, Meredith was on discharge duty, a good job really, as she was feeling the pressure and nausea of morning sickness. Carefully trying to avoid Derek, she decided to take the stairs, only to be confronted by Cristina and Izzy about the baby.

''You told her?'' Meredith questioned.

''No, she found your stick in the trash can. You know, if you wanted to keep it a secret for longer, you'd have been better hiding the evidence'' Cristina told her.

''Great you bake muffins, and go through my trash.''

''Meredith please, leave the sarcasm up to me'' Cristina butted in once again.

''Does Derek know?'' Izzy finally managed to speak.

''No. And i don't want him to. He's had a hard enough time with Addison, i don't want him worrying about me. I will eventually, just...Not yet.''

''And i suppose you want us to keep quiet?'' Izzy asked, folding her arms.

''If you wouldn't mind.'' At that moment, Meredith got paged. ''I have to go, just please don't say anything.'' She ran off up the stairs.

''You do realise there's more to it than just the 'Addison' thing, right?'' Izzy said.

''C'mon, Burke's waiting.'' Cristina said, ignoring the question.

A few seconds after Izzy and Cristina left, Derek walked into the stairwell, dumbfounded by the conversation he just heard. The _whole_ of it.


	4. Pain in more than one way

** NOTE: I dont mean to ramble, and i won't keep it long, but THANK YOU! for all of your comments, i've never had such great comments so early into a story before. I hated writing this chapter, HATED IT! So people tissues at the ready...**

Lunch time came, and Meredith stood outside the giant window eating her sandwich, watching the rain fall from the sky. She was trying to find some reason, some sort of excuse, not to tell Derek about the baby. She tried to think about her options; keeping it, adoption, abortion, she didn't know. She started to remember the grief she'd once given Cristina about being pregnant, she suddenly felt like she was contradicting what she had said.

Taking a small bite from her meal, she closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes, Derek was stood next to her, he made her jump. ''Jesus, Derek! You scared me.''

He said nothing, he did nothing, except give her a cold smile.

''Are you ok?'' She asked him, throwing her sandwich in the bin.

''Im fine. Perfectly ok. What about you? Are you ok?'' There was an unusual chill in his voice.

''Im ok. That sandwich has made me feel a little queasy though''

''You sure that's not morning sickness, Dr. Grey?'' Meredith stared at him, her face turning pale.

''You did not just say-''

''Oh i think i did. What right do you have, not telling me you're pregnant? Who the Hell do you think you are?'' His voice deepened, his rage seeping out inch by inch.

''Who told you? Izzy, right?''

''No. No one told me. I found out. I heard you, _Dr. Grey_, on the stairs.''

''Wait a minute'' Meredith began, she too began to get annoyed. ''I only found out this morning i was pregnant, _this morning_ Derek! So don't you dare start accusing me of anything! I have every right not to tell you! At this particular moment anyway!'' He voice rose higher and higher. Derek began to calm a little.

''I...I'm sorry, i didn't realise.''

''You never asked. You just assumed.'' The pair stayed quiet for a while.

''So what happens now?'' Derek said, breaking the ice between them.

''I don't know. Consider our options i guess.''

''What options?''

''You know, if we want to keep the baby, adoption, abortion, that kind of thing.''

''Excuse me?'' Once again, Derek's voice rose.

''What? What did i do now?''

''You're actually considering abortion? Adoption?''

''What do you expect me to do Derek? Im an intern, this won't go down lightly. Im not trying to be cold-hearted, but we have to consider the facts-''

''The fact is that your job is more important.'' He interrupted bitterly.

''Look, i don't know whats wrong with you, but you need to get a grip! Would you quit your job to take care of a baby? 24-7?''

''My job is more important than yours.'' The words spilled out of his mouth.

''Oh i get it. You're the proffessional. The top of the surgical food chain. Im_ still _your slutty mistress intern. Your ego really does exceed you.''

''Just drop dead Meredith.'' He spat out. Immediatly, he regretted this conversation. His words hit Meredith like a dagger through her heart, smashing her into a thousand pieces, then walking all over her to do more damage. She laughed slightly in disbelief.

Fighting back tears, Meredith started to walk away. ''Meredith! Mer, i didn't mean it.''

''No Dr. Shepherd. You've said enough.''

Before she got to the door, a striking pain hit her abdomen, she yelped in agony,clutched her stomach and kneeled on the floor.

''Mer??'' Derek rushed to her side, and offered her a hand. She pushed it away, and rose to her feet.

''Just...Leave me alone.'' Meredith walked away, and the pain slowly started to disappear.


	5. Gut feelings

Chapter 5

Once again, Meredith was sleeping, this time in a most unlikely place. At the wheel of her car. She had pulled up at the hospital parking lot, and closed her eyes for just a second, but her subconscious reared its head.

**''I uh, i got bit by a dog. Nice huh?''**

**''Penny for your thoughts, maybe i'll take it out in trade.''**

**''Don't move, or i'll blow her freakin' head off!!''**

**''Meredith? Meredith!! Wake up!!!''**

**''No pulse! No pulse!''**

**Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**

Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Meredith's horn went off. Derek had opened the door, and pressed her horn button. Shouting just didn't seem to work these days. Meredith stared blankly at him, as he offered her the cup of warm coffee in his hand.

''Does it have rat poison in it? You could enjoy the satisfaction of me dropping dead infront of you'' She said bitterly.

''Meredith you know i didn't mean it, i was in a bad mood, i know i shouldn't take it out on you, its just...''

''What? Just what Derek.''

''I..I caught Mark and Addison together. Again. I know i shouldn't have reacted the way i did, it's just that...'' He trailed off, unable to think of an excuse.

''Derek.'' She moved closer to him, and placed her hand of his shoulder ''You're divorced now. You don't need to worry about her anymore. I know it's hard, but you've just got to move on.'' She grabbed the cup of coffee out of his hand and smiled at him, he retaliated, with his flawless McDreamy trademark smile.

''So, i suppose this means i have to start dating again, right?'' He hinted to Meredith, as they entered the pit.

''Right'' Meredith smiled, filling out a patients chart. She recognised the name; Finn Dandridge.

Looking up from the chart, she looked at Finn, then to Derek who was also checking a file, who then looked up at Meredith.

''Izzy, you go deal with him'' Meredith shoved the file into Izzy's hand.

''Me? Why me?''

''Because i haven't spoken to him in two weeks, and i'm guessing there'll be some tension between us!''

Izzy looked at her diapprovingly, but walked over to him. Meredith grabbed the next chart, a man by the name of Daniel Reddens. He had a scruffy, old black jacket, and trousers with holes in them. Clearly, he had been sleeping rough and outside for a few days. His injury was minor, a deep cut on a piece of glass. The only problem was, he was on the chair next to Finn. Walking over to Mr. Reddens, she could hear what Finn and Izzy were saying.

''So what happened Mr. Dandridge?''

''Please, the name's Finn.''

''Okay, Finn.''

''I uh, i got bit by a dog. Nice, huh?''

Suddenly, Meredith's gut feeling came back. Something bad was going to happen. Something very bad...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooh! Cliffhanger!! Mwahahahahahaha! Don't worry i'll be writing up my next chapter, as soon as i come back from the shops, lol.

Tell me what you think? I like it. I like it a lot, heee! TY!


	6. Deja Vu, maybe?

**Note: This chapter continues from where it left off...**

_'I uh, i got bit by a dog. Nice, huh?'' _

The words continued to ring in her ears. Deja Vu she thought. She knew something bad some going to happen. Something to her. Yet she couldn't quite understand what. She just knew it would be bad.

Meredith looked at Derek, Derek looked at Meredith, and with saying anything, he knew something was wrong.

''Penny for your thoughts, maybe i'll take it out in trade'' A deep voice said next to her. She looked round to see Mr. Reddens leering at her.

''I..i don't think so.'' Meredith stuttered, sharply. She turned away from him and headed towards Derek desperate to give him a heads up on the bad news thing, but Mr. Reddens grabbed the back of her scrubs, pulling her back towards him, Meredith felt something hard, cold and metal at the back of her head.

''What about now??'' He yelled. The rest of the staff looked at him, scared stiff at the scenario; Meredith was at gunpoint, and they were all his hostages. Daniel sat down on his chair, rocking back and forth, seemingly in a world of his own, yet still pointing the gun.

Bailey reached down for her pager, paging Burke a Code Red. Luckily Daniel didn't notice.

''Code Red?'' The words echoed around the O.R.

''Excuse me?'' Chief Webber asked, in disbelief.

''There's a Code Red incident in the Pit. Bailey's in there.''

''Whats Code Red?'' George asked

''Hostage situation''

''Okay, okay, Mr. Reddens'' Bailey said, ''We can help you...Just put the gun down and let go of my intern.'' Mr. Reddens turned his gun at Bailey, but still holding his grip on Meredith.

''Help me?? Is that what you wanna do?? Try helping me with this; My wife threw me out of my home, only to move in her new boyfriend, which happens to be my younger brother! How do i solve that one then?''

Bailey stood silent for a moment. ''Do you mind if i call you by your first name, Mr. Reddens?'' Bailey asked.

''Sure, it's Daniel.'' He said, slowly lowering his gun.

''Do you own the house, Daniel?'' Bailey was trying to keep him calm, to avoid any major surgeries.

''No it's hers. That's why i can't do anything about it'' He sighed, he let go of Meredith, pulling out a full bottle of whisky from his coat pocket.

Meredith stood there unknowing of what to do; Should she run into the arms of Derek? Or straight out the door? She turned her head towards Daniel, he looked at her, realising he had let his guard down, he took a large swig of his alcohol and raised the gun again, pointing it back at Meredith's head.

Suddenly, a drunken man with stitches in his head stood up and yelled ''Let go of her, you bastard!'' He yelled, and took a step closer to Daniel and his hostage.

''Don't move, or i'll blow her freakin' head off!''

''NO! Don't!'' Meredith yelled, raising both her hands, gesturing him to stop in his tracks, but it was to late; Daniel fired the gun...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun! Lol hope you enjoyed this chapter, i dunno if it was one of those 'nail-biting' chapters. Maybe that was a bit dramatic...REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	7. Double trauma

**NOTE: I would like to apologise for my last chapter, i seem to have got my code-colours wrong, i'm not quite sure what colour the code is for hostage situations, so i'd just like to say sorry.**

The whole room gasped as the gunshot went off. Derek froze as he watched Meredith collapse to the floor, ''Meredith? Meredith!! Wake up!!!''

Bailey and Izzy ran over to her, but there was something particularly strange about Meredith's collapse. There was no gunshot wound. Anywhere.

''Bailey'' Izzy said weakly. She pointed to Daniel, who was also lying on the floor. _He_ had the gunshot wound.

''Wh...How did that happen?'' Bailey questioned, a little confused by the incident.

''Yang, go to the O.R. inform the Chief of what's happened, Karev go get the code team'' Together, Cristina and Alex ran out of the door.

''Dr. Shepherd, if Meredith wasn't shot, why did she collapse?'' Izzy asked him.

''I'm not sure. Go get Dr. Montgomery, stat''

''Dr. Montgomery, why would she know what wro-'' Bailey trailed off. She knew the answer to her own question, and immediatley gave Derek a dissaproving look.

The code team came in, rushing to Daniel's side.

''Charge 200'' Alex said.

The monitor still showed flatline.

''Charge 300''

Again, nothing.

''Charge again.''

No change.

Alex looked down at his watch, ''time of death 14:29''

Addison squeezed some gel onto Meredith's stomach.

''I can't believe you didn't tell me'' Addison complained to Derek, who was now sat at Meredith's bedside, clutching her hand in the two of his.

''It's not you're business. It's mine and hers''

Addison looked at the ultrasound monitor, then at Derek with a sympathetic look.

''No, No!'' He yelled at her, standing up. ''I want another doctor, you've made a mistake!''

''Derek. We both know i'm the best at this hospital. There is no mistake. They died.''

Derek choked back his tears, and looked at Meredith. She was still unconscious. How was he going to break it to her?

''Wait. What do you mean they? As in...In..''

''Twins.''

''Do you know what-''

''One of each. Boy and girl'' Addison wiped a tear from her eye. Even though she and Derek were no longer an item, she still hated giving him bad news.

''I'll run some tests, to find out what happened as soon as she wakes up. For now, stay with her. She'll want some answers when she wakes up.''

Derek sat back down, stroking Meredith's forehead.


	8. Hugs dont help from some people

After a good nights rest, without any more disturbing dreams, Meredith woke, and looked over at Derek in the chair. He rested his head on his hand, and cast Meredith a sympathetic look. His eyes were red, and full of tears. From that moment she knew; she had lost her baby.

She turned her head away from Derek, staring into space without saying a word.

''Im so sorry Meredith.'' Derek started.

''They died...due to stress..'' Derek trailed off, knowing that any attempt to talk to her in this greiving state was hopeless.

_They?_ Meredith thought. _I was having twins?_

She watched as Derek left the room, then burst into tears, an endless trail of an emotional waterfall.

Cristina and Izzy finished up speaking to the police, and giving their statements, then headed towards Meredith's room. From the end of the corridor they could hear her crying, but the sight that shocked them more was Derek, sat _outside_ her room. Staring blankly.

They walked towards him, Izzy tapped his shoulder.

''Oh, hi.'' He said, he looked dazed, almost trance-like. His eyes were still red and sore, he didn't look like McDreamy anymore.

''Hi.'' Izzy said, offering a warm smile.

''How long has she been like that?'' Cristina asked, looking over at Meredith.

''About an hour, at least.'' Derek said bluntly.

''Oh my God, and you didn't think to comfort her??'' Izzy replied.

''I tried, but it made it worse. What am i supoosed to do? She probably thinks its all my fault!''

Both Izzy and Cristina tossed him a cold stare, and walked into Meredith's room, closing the door behind them.

''Meredith, Mer, are you okay?''

She shook her head violently, crying heavier than before.

Izzy handed her a glass of water from the table. Meredith drank some, and began to cry again.

''They- they- we- were tw- twins'' Meredith said, almost hyperventilating.

''Oh Mer'' Izzy sat next to her on the bed and gave her a hug. Nervously, Cristina did the same.

''Uh, Im..im not good in these situations, Mer'' She said. Izzy lightly whacked her arm, she wrapped an arm round Meredith.

Taking another sip of water, Meredith began to calm down, resting her head on Izzy's shoulder, she fell asleep.

Derek looked in on her, feeling helpless, he forced himself to walk away.


	9. I want to do something

Few few days after, Meredith had been discharged from the hospital, and Chief Webber granted her a few days off work. Meredith decided she needed time to clear her head, to sort out her problems; the reason her babies died.

She drove to the mall, then to the park, but everytime she tried to think, she was constantly remined by Derek and her 'could-have-been' lifestyle. It began to rain heavy, dark clouds formed above her head. She kept driving through the now-grown storm, trying not to think at all for the time being. Just to simply drive. Before long, she found herself outside Derek's trailer. She didn't knock on his door, or shout for him to come outside. She simply stayed there. In her car.

Derek sat down at his unsualy small table, drinking his coffee. He was trying to find a reason for his actions, why he left Meredith to cry on her own. Why he walked away. But he couldn't find one. There were no excuses. Sighing deeply, he drank the last remaining liquid in his cup, when he noticed something, or rather, someone. Slipping on his boots and coat, he made his way out into the pouring rain, up to a very familiar car, and knocked on the window.

''Are you okay?'' He asked Meredith as she rolled the window down.

''Im not sure. I was driving, and...im not sure where i was headed, i ended up here.'' She smiled at him weakly.

''Do you want to come in for some coffee?'' He could tell she was confused, and clearly still upset with their recent distress.

Meredith took the keys from her car and headed into Derek's trailer. As they got in, he handed her a towel to dry her face, as the rain was pouring heavier and faster than usual. The pair returned to their typical silence, drinking their coffee in peace at the table.

''Meredith'' Derek piped up, placing his hand on hers. ''How are you...are you okay?''

He took a deep breath, ''No, not really. I just- i never knew how much i wanted them until i lost them. I can't cope, Derek.'' She looked into his eyes, and noticed something familiar. Not the normal glint in his perfect blue eyes, or the warmth and comfort of his heart, instead she saw pain, and sorrow, deep grieving, sparkling tears, hurt, a broken heart. It was like staring into a mirror. The exact reflection of hers.

''Derek, im so sorry.'' She said suddenly.

''What for?''

''All this time, i've been thinking about myself, how i wanted them, how i lost them. But it's not just me. It's you. We both lost them. Both of us, can't cope.'' She held her head in her hands, Derek stood up, walked round to her side and kneeled next to her.

''We can get through this.'' He told her, his voice full of reassurance.

''It's not your fault they died. Add- Dr.Montgomery said it was due to stress, possibly caused by the hostage situation'' Meredith flinshed at the word hostage. He lifted her chin to face him.

''We will get through this Meredith.''

''I don't think i can Derek. It was my fault. I...It was my feeling. I told you. I had a feeling, and a dream, my dream showed that Finn would get bitten by a dog, and the drunken man, that he would die, that i would be hurt. It was Deja Vu. It's my fault.''

''It no ones fault, it was just...meant to be this way. I love you, Meredith, we will get through this together''

He pulled her closer to him, as she began to cry, and kissed her forehead.

''I want to do something.'' Meredith told him. ''But i don't want you to think its silly'' Her voice was barely a whisper. She leaned in to his ear, her breath sent his spine tingling, a feeling all too familiar. As she pulled back, he looked into her eyes, and stroked her cheek.

''That's not silly.'' He told her. ''It's a great idea, i'll help you.'' She smiled at him, her face starting to glow. She leaned into his neck, and kissed him softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh, bet you're wondering what she said huh? Hahaha! You'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter, i'll be looking forward to your reviews! Hehehehe!!


	10. Moving On

NOTE: This is set a few weeks after MerDer's talk, although they STILL haven't got back together yet...

Meredith finished cutting up some sandwiches, and laid them onto a large plate. Izzy helped her put the endless amounts of food they had made onto the table, and entered the living room. ''So...Are you sure you don't want us to wear black, or anything?'' Izzy asked, brushing he creases out of her long green dress.

''No, i don't want everyone feeling depressed, just becuase it's a sad occassion, doesn't mean we have to be all morbid and cry.''

George came running down the stairs nervously, looking into every mirror, making sure his hair was ok.

''George, you look fine.'' Izzy reassured him. A knock at the door, sent George running into the foyer, with a large grin on his face, only for it to disappear when he saw it was Cristina and Burke.

''Hey, thanks for coming'' Meredith told them, as she welcomed the pair into the living room.

''I know you think this is a little bit drastic'' She told Cristina.

''Of course not, it's your way of moving on, saying goodbye.''

Another knock at the door, and George answered it once more, to find Derek and Callie, shortly followed by Alex, Addison and Mark. As usual, Derek and Meredith glanced across the room at each other, in their own special way.

''So, um...What happens now?'' Izzy asked.

''Um, let's all get a drink for now'' Derek told her, they all headed towards the kitchen. After a few drinks and general chit-chat, Meredith approached Derek,

''Listen, i just wanna say thanks, you know, for helping out.''

''No problem'' He replied, flashing his pearly whites.

''Lets get started then i suppose''

Meredith called everyone over, and headed out into the back garden. It was usually very plain, a small patch of grass, a patio with a table and four chairs, and a path down to the back gate. But now, Meredith and Derek had added something to the patch of grass; a tiny rose bush in the middle, infront of it a marble plaque, dedicated to their unborn children. It read;

_Dedicated to_

_Cadence Ellis Grey-Shepherd_

_and _

_Callum Derek Grey-Shepherd_

_Your spirits in Heaven, _

_Your memories with us_

''Thats so sweet'' Izzy sniffed, as Alex hugged her. Most of the women had tears in their eyes, each remembering how Meredith cried when she found out about her offspring.

''This calls for a toast,'' Derek added to the conversation. ''To Callum, and Cadence''

''Callum and Cadence'' The group repeated. Each clinking their glasses together, they all found someone to hug; Cristina and Burke, Izzy and Alex, George and Callie, Addison and Mark, and of course Meredith and Derek.

''Just out of curiostity, why does it say Grey-Shepherd? Shouldn't it be like Grey, or Shepherd, you know, on their own?''

Meredith looked from George to Derek, also realising what the plaque said. Derek had chosen the plaque. Meredith had chosen the children's names. They both chose the centrepiece. That was their deal. The group all cast Derek a curious look.

''OK, well, this probably isn't the most appropriate of moments, but George burst my secret bubble so..'' Derek fished out a box from his pocket, and bent down on one knee infront of Meredith,

''Meredith Grey, will you marry me?''

Meredith stared down at the glistening ring. _She's right_, she thought,_ it's not the most appropriate of times, but i love him, and i want to spend the rest of my life with him. _

''Mer..Meredith?'' Derek whispered nervously, Meredith looked at him, and shook her head. Derek watched as her head went from side to side, and lifted his knee from off the ground, putting the box back into his pocket.

''Oh! Crap!'' Meredith said, ''I didn't mean..I meant...I was thinking, and- and i shook a way my thoughts'' She sighed deeply. ''Yes Derek Shepherd, i will marry you.'' Derek's face lit up with glee, and he wrapped his arms around her, as the rest of their friends applauded. Derek pulled the box back from out of his pocket, and slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her passionately.

Ok, so that may have been a little bit cheesy, but it's all needed for my next chapter, Mwahahahaha, that is correct; There's still more to come...REVIEWS PLEASE! LOTS OF 'EM!!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!


	11. Could this be the End?

Chapter 11.

Meredith paraded around the hospital, showing off her diamond ring, thanking everyone that congratulated her, she felt like she were floating through the day. All she could think about is her wedding; where would she have it? What would she wear? Who would be her bridesmaids? _Well, thats an obvious answer_, she thought, and shaked her head. _Thats another habit i have to kick out, i dont want no more mistakes. _She chuckled as she entered her next patients room.

''Shauna Drake?'' She asked politley, looking down at the young girl sat on the bed.

''Yes, that's right.'' A woman next to her responded. The woman looked around the same age as Meredith, she was tall, had long blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, judging by the age of her daughter, she had her in her teens.

''Right, well, i'll go and get your doctor, i'll be right back.'' Meredith ran down towards the nurses station, where Dr. Bailey was stood writing out some charts.

''Dr. Bailey, we have a patient in 304, with second degree burns'' She handed doctor Bailey Shauna's chart, and re-entered the room.

''Hello, im Dr. Bailey, now Shauna, can you tell me how you managed to get these burns?''

''I spilt some bleach on my jumper ans it caught fire from a candle in the kitchen.''

''And what treatment have you given your wound?''

''I ran it under the the tap for around 15 minutes, then came here with her'' Shauna's mother interrupted.

''And you are?''

''Carla, Shauna's mother.''

''Ok well, it shouldn't take long to repair the wound, we're going to bandage it, and give you some antibiotics.'' Dr. Bailey left the room, leaving Meredith to fill in her chart.

''Excuse me, Dr. Is it possible i could see Dr. Shepherd? I was told he works here.''

''Shauna!'' Carla gasped. ''Now is not the time!''

''Please mom, we're only in Seattle for a few days!'' She turned to face Meredith again. ''It's really important. He's my father.''

Meredith's dream wedding suddenly came crashing to a halt...


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry guys and girls, but thats all for now!! If you want to know what happens to Meredith and Derek, you'll have to wait for the sequel; Missing out and Catching up. I would love to hear your idea's and what you thought so far!! Thank you for reading! See you soon!**

**ZeVampyre, A.K.A - Steph**


End file.
